In many cases musicians require a metronome and a tuner to play music. They are, moreover, sometimes helpful for what are known as in-ear monitoring systems with which for example corresponding sounds can be transmitted into the ear from an audiomixer on a stage. Musicians also often use sound recording and playback equipment.
There is a problem that some musicians who are hard of hearing have disturbed pitch perception between the two ears (diplacusis). This dysfunction affects their playing and enjoyment of music. Corresponding devices for tone pitch processing are not available on the market either, however.
A device is known from document JP 2005-017995 which is used for tuning a musical instrument. A detected signal is compared with a generated reference signal. The degree of correspondence between the two signals is acoustically communicated to the user, so he can dispense with a visual display.
Furthermore, a modular remote control unit for hearing aid devices is known from granted patent DE 103 45 173 B3. The remote control unit can be expanded by an expansion module which comprises a microphone with a sound entry aperture for receiving an acoustic input signal from the proximity of the remote control. The received audio signal can be wirelessly transmitted to a hearing aid device by means of the remote control. This is advantageous in noise-filled surroundings in order to bring the microphone as close as possible to the useful sound wave.
The additional document US 2004/0000226 A1 describes an electronic metronome. This metronome can be worn in the concha of a user. A loudspeaker therein generates a sound in the desired rhythm. Similar rhythm generators and tuners are also known from documents JP 2004-361910 A and JP 2003-316354 A.